sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Λογική Συνέπεια
Λογική Συνέπεια Logical consistency - Μία ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Συνέπεια" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "έπος". Εισαγωγή Ως λογική συνέπεια ορίζεται η σχέση που ισχύει μεταξύ ενός συνόλου προτάσεων ή αιτημάτων και μίας πρότασης, ώστε η τελευταία να προκύπτει από το πρώτο. Η λογική συνέπεια είναι ίσως η πλέον θεμελιώδης έννοια στην Λογική. Για παράδειγμα, η πρόταση «''Ο Κέρμιτ είναι πράσινος''» αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια του συνδυασμού «''όλοι οι βάτραχοι είναι πράσινοι''» και «''ο Κέρμιτ είναι βάτραχος''». Η βεβαιότητα της ως άνω συνέπειας εξαρτάται άμεσα από το εάν τα αιτήματα που προηγούνται είναι πλήρη και αληθή. Η συνέπεια θα ήταν ΜΗ αληθής, εάν όλοι η βάτραχοι ήταν ΜΗ πράσινοι. Οι συμπερασμοί του Παραγωγικού Λογισμού αποτελούν καίρια διάσταση της επιστημολογίας, ειδικότερα σε ό,τι αφορά την κοινοποίηση υποθέσεων σχετικά με την αιτιότητα των παραγόντων κινδύνου. Λογικές συνέπειες οι οποίες είναι τυπικά προδιαγεγραμμένες ονομάζονται θεωρητικά μοντέλα ή αποδεικτικά μοντέλα. Οι λογικές συνέπειες μπορούν επίσης να εκφραστούν ως συναρτήσεις συνόλων προτάσεων προς σύνολα προτάσεων ή ως σχέσεις μεταξύ δύο συνόλων προτάσεων. Τελέσεις λογικών συνεπειών Εδώ περιγράφονται ορισμένες συνήθεις τελέσεις λογικών συνεπειών. Έστω Γ ένα αυθαίρετο σύνολο προτάσεων και Α'' ένας αυθαίρετος συμπερασμός. Τότε, Γ/''A θα αποτελεί το λογικό επιχείρημα/όρισμα που έχει ως σύνολο προτάσεών του το Γ και το Α'' ως συμπερασμό του. Γ \vdash ''A θα σημαίνει ότι το Α'' αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια του Γ. Τροπικές τελέσεις ''Τροπικές τελέσεις λογικών συνεπειών είναι οι διάφορες παραλλαγές της εξής κεντρικής ιδέας: * Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που είναι ''αναγκαίο να είναι αληθή όλα τα στοιχεία του Γ προκειμένου να είναι αληθές το Α''. Εναλλακτικά: * Γ \vdash ''A σε περίπτωση που είναι αδύνατον να είναι αληθή όλα στοιχεία του Γ και το Α'' ψευδές. Τέτοιου είδους τελέσεις ονομάζονται «τροπικές» επειδή αναφέρονται στις τροπικές έννοιες «αναγκαιότητα και πιθανότητα». Η φράση ''Είναι αναγκαίο συχνά ορίζεται ως Καθολικός Ποσοδείκτης πιθανών κόσμων, ώστε οι άνω τελέσεις να εκφράζονται ακολούθως: * Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που δεν υφίσταται πιθανός κόσμος όπου όλα τα στοιχεία του Γ είναι αληθή και το ''Α είναι ψευδές (μη αληθές). Η τροπική τέλεση εφαρμόζεται στο παράδειγμα που δόθηκε παραπάνω: :Όλοι οι βάτραχοι είναι πράσινοι. :Ο Κέρμιτ είναι βάτραχος. :Άρα, ο Κέρμιτ είναι πράσινος. Το συμπέρασμα αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια των προτάσεων, διότι δεν υπάρχει κανένας πιθανός κόσμος όπου (α) όλοι οι βάτραχοι να είναι πράσινοι, (β) ο Κέρμιτ να είναι βάτραχος και (γ) ο Κέρμιτ να μην είναι πράσινος. Τυπικές τελέσεις Οι ''τυπικές τελέσεις λογικών συνεπειών είναι παραλλαγές της εξής βασικής ιδέας: * Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που δεν υπάρχει επιχείρημα με την ίδια ''λογική μορφή Γ/''A'' που να έχει αληθείς προτάσεις και ψευδή συμπερασμό. Δύο συνήθεις παραλλαγές αυτής της βασικής ιδέας είναι: # Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που δεν υπάρχει καμία ''ομοιογενής αντικατάσταση των μη λογικών όρων του Γ/''A'' που να αποδίδει επιχείρημα με αληθείς προτάσεις και ψευδή συμπερασμό. # Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που είναι αδύνατον να ''ερμηνεύσουμε τους μη λογικούς όρους του Γ/''A'', ώστε να αποδοθεί επιχείρημα με αληθείς προτάσεις και ψευδή συμπερασμό. Και πάλι, έχουμε το παράδειγμα: : Όλοι οι βάτραχοι είναι πράσινοι. : Ο Κέρμιτ είναι βάτραχος. : Άρα, ο Κέρμιτ είναι πράσινος. Σύμφωνα με την 1η τυπική τέλεση, το συμπέρασμα αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια των προτάσεων, διότι δεν είναι δυνατόν να αντικαταστήσουμε ομοιογενώς τους μη λογικούς όρους (βάτραχος, πράσινος και Κέρμιτ) στο επιχείρημα, ώστε να έχουμε αληθείς προτάσεις και ψευδή συμπερασμό. Για παράδειγμα: : Όλοι οι ουρανοξύστες είναι υψηλοί. : Ο Beetham Tower είναι ουρανοξύστης. : Άρα ο Beetham Tower είναι υψηλός. : Όλα τα τετράγωνα είναι ορθογώνια παραλληλόγραμμα. : Όλα τα ορθογώνια παραλληλόγραμμα είναι τετράπλευρα. : Άρα, το τετράγωνο είναι ορθογώνιο παραλληλόγραμμο. : Η ύλη ενέχει ενέργεια. : Τα έπιπλα είναι ύλη. : Άρα, τα έπιπλα ενέχουν ενέργεια. : Όλα τα πτηνά έχουν πτέρωμα. : Οι πιγκουίνοι είναι πτηνά. : Άρα, οι πιγκουίνοι έχουν πτέρωμα. Όσα τέτοιου είδους επιχειρήματα και εάν σχηματίσουμε, δεν θα είναι δυνατόν να βρεθεί ένα που να έχει αληθείς προτάσεις αλλά ψευδή συμπερασμό. Το επιχείρημα είναι παραγωγικά έγκυρο εξαιτίας της λογικής μορφής του, η οποία μπορεί να εκφραστεί με το ακόλουθο πρότυπο (όπου Φ', 'Ψ και α''' είναι μεταβλητές υποδοχές): : Όλα τα '''Φ είναι Ψ'. : Το 'α είναι Φ'. : Άρα, το 'α είναι Ψ. Σύμφωνα με την 2η τυπική τέλεση, το συμπέρασμα του επιχειρήματος με τον Κέρμιτ αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια των προτάσεών του, διότι δεν είναι δυνατόν να ερμηνεύσουμε τους μη λογικούς όρους (βάτραχος, πράσινος και Κέρμιτ), ώστε οι προτάσεις να είναι αληθείς αλλά ο συμπερασμός ψευδής. Ακόμη κι αν υποτεθεί ότι βάτραχος σημαίνει υδραυλικός, ότι πράσινος σημαίνει ντροπαλός και Κέρμιτ σημαίνει Μαντόνα. Τότε το επιχείρημα αποκτά δύο ψευδείς προτάσεις (διότι δεν είναι όλοι οι υδραυλικοί ντροπαλοί και η Μαντόνα δεν είναι υδραυλικός) και ψευδή συμπερασμό (διότι η Μαντόνα δεν είναι ντροπαλή). Όσες διαφορετικές ερμηνείες και εάν επινοήσουμε για το βάτραχος, το πρασινος και το Κέρμιτ, ποτέ δεν θα καταλήξουμε να έχουμε επιχείρημα με αληθείς προτάσεις και ψευδή συμπερασμό. Τροπικές-τυπικές τελέσεις Οι τροπικές-τυπικές τελέσεις λογικών συνεπειών συνδυάζουν τις προαναφερόμενες τελέσεις, αποδίδοντας παραλλαγές της εξής βασικής ιδέας: * Γ \vdash A'' σε περίπτωση που είναι ''αδύνατον για ένα επιχείρημα με την ίδια λογική μορφή Γ/''A'' να έχει αληθείς προτάσεις αλλά ψευδή συμπερασμό. Οι περισσότεροι ειδήμονες της Λογικής συγκλίνουν στο ότι η λογική συνέπεια, όπως γίνεται ενστικτωδώς κατανοητή, διαθέτει τόσο τροπικό όσο και τυπικό χαρακτήρα και ότι επομένως κάποια απόδοση τροπικής ή τυπικής τελέσεως είναι προσεγγιστικά ορθή. Warrant-based accounts The accounts considered above are all "truth-preservational," in that they all assume that the characteristic feature of a good inference is that it never allows one to move from true premises to an untrue conclusion. As an alternative, some have proposed "warrant-preservational" accounts, according to which the characteristic feature of a good inference is that it never allows one to move from justifiably assertible premises to a conclusion that is not justifiably assertible. This is (roughly) the account favored by intuitionists such as Michael Dummett. Μη μονοτονική λογική συνέπεια Όλες οι προαναφερόμενες τελέσεις αποδίδουν μονοτονικές σχέσεις συνεπείας, δηλαδή τέτοιες, ώστε εάν το Α'' αποτελεί συνέπεια του Γ, τότε το ''Α αποτελεί συνέπεια και κάθε υπερσυνόλου του Γ. Είναι επίσης δυνατόν να περιγράψουμε μη μονοτονικές σχέσεις συνεπείας, προκείμενου να συλλάβουμε την ιδέα που μεταδίδει το εξής παράδειγμα: Ο Tweety πετάει αποτελεί λογική συνέπεια του :{εν γένει τα πτηνά πετούν, ο Τουίτι είναι πτηνό} αλλά όχι του :{εν γένει τα πτηνά πετούν, ο Τουίτι είναι πτηνό, Ο Τουίτι είναι πιγκουίνος}. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Λογική Παραγωγή * Ταυτολογία * Εγκυρότητα *Μη-Μονοτονική Λογική *σύμβαση * αυτοσυνέπεια *αυτοργάνωση *αυτοσυνέπεια Βιβλιογραφία * Michael Dummett, 1991. The Logical Basis of Metaphysics. Harvard University Press. * John Etchemendy, 1990. The Concept of Logical Consequence. Harvard University Press. * Hanson, William H., 1997, "The concept of logical consequence," The Philosophical Review 106: 365-409. * Vincent F. Hendricks, 2005. Thought 2 Talk: A Crash Course in Reflection and Expression. New York: Automatic Press / VIP. ISBN 87-991013-7-8 *Planchette, P. A., 2001, "Logical Consequence," in Goble, Lou, ed., The Blackwell Guide to Philosophical Logic. Blackwell. * Stewart Shapiro, 2002, "Necessity, meaning, and rationality: the notion of logical consequence" In D. Jacquette, ed., A Companion to Philosophical Logic. Blackwell. * Alfred Tarski, 1936, "On the concept of logical consequence." Reprinted in Tarski, A., 1983. Logic, Semantics, Metamathematics, 2nd ed. Oxford University Press. Originally published in Polish and German. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ιδιότητες